


Wizards Versus Draka

by MishMish3000



Category: Draka Series - S. M. Stirling, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishMish3000/pseuds/MishMish3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortest Harry Potter/Draka fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Versus Draka

Harry dropped his wand in surprise; Hermione and Ron stopped short just behind him. Their capes flapped in the icy cold wind. He pushed his glasses up his nose again for what seemed like the millionth time as his scar on his forehead itched. 

“Harry, what—where—what’s happened? Where are we?” Ron’s voice quavered.

“I’ll cast a spell of MapQuestor and see,” Hermione muttered, beginning to wave her wand. The boys nodded; it sounded like a good idea. Suddenly, before the girl could say the spell words, the air in front of them shimmered. They all gasped in horror as three tall, muscular figures appeared out of nowhere, clad in form-fitting black. On the collar of each, outlined in ruby red, glittered a red and gold symbol—a winged dragon, one paw clutching a sword, the other holding manacles.

“Who are you?” Harry managed to get out.

A deep, throaty laugh greeted him. “Pretty boy, we’re Draka. And just what—or who—are you?” The one who spoke moved forward, towards the young Wizards. She moved with a leopard-like grace, a controlled ferocity. Her mahogany red hair bristled a bit as she spoke; her leaf-green eyes narrowing in assessment.

“Dr-dr-Draka?” Ron stuttered.

Hermione extended her wand. “I think they’re some sort of Dementors. I’ll take care of this!”

“Oh, really, wench?” Gwen made a small move with one hand—the other two Draka spreading out, surrounding the youngsters. “I don’t think so.”

Harry’s scar was aching now. “I think you’d better stop, Draka, or else!” He stooped down to retrieve his wand…

SNICK. THUNK. There was a small tinkle as Harry’s glasses fell from his face. His head rolled on the cobblestones; Harry’s eyes were full of surprise as they glassed over. The red-headed Draka woman smiled, her teeth white in the twilight. She shook the blood off her arm-long layer knife with a practiced movement, and sighed in pleasure.

The other two Draka moved simultaneously—Hermione’s shriek was suddenly stilled as the male Draka snatched her wand from her nerveless hand and plunged it into her left eye, thrusting it in to the hilt. The wizard slumped to the ground, her feet beating a death-rattle on the hard cobblestones. The Draka laughed out loud. “I’ve never killed one of these, Archon. Not quite human, are they?”

Ron looked wildly from side to side as he swung in the air, suspended there at the end of the third Draka’s arm. The white-blonde woman in black showed absolutely no strain as she held him there, looking him up and down slowly. “But… but… Harry! Hermie! Oh, no!”

“Finish him,” Gwendolyn Ingolfsson said, conversationally. “We have, apparently, a whole world of these… creatures. Lots more hunting to be done.”

“Yes, Archon, with pleasure…” murmured the young blonde Draka. She grinned at Ron, who goggled back at her. “With pleasure.” She snapped her wrist left, then right, and Ron’s neck snapped as well. She tossed the body to the ground, pausing to pick up the wand. “Not much of a weapon. And not much in the way of fighters… this’ll be fun.”

“Indeed,” nodded the Archon. “Let’s begin there…” She pointed at the ivy-covered school building. “Now.”


End file.
